


The Next World

by Morpheus626



Category: Smile (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: I’ve been sitting on this fic for a few weeks in anticipation of this weekend, and I’m so glad it’s finally here! This first piece I combined two of the Day One prompts: Leaving Smile and the song Earth by Smile.Brian/Tim, with a note of background Brian/Tim/Roger. A snippet of the time in between, when Tim’s in the process of leaving Smile (and Brian), but things like this are never as clean cut as one would like them.And if he’s the one helping to keep it from being that way...well, he’ll address that whenever he’s ready. But not now.Definitely NSFW in this, as a warning!
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell, Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tim Staffell Appreciation Weekend 2021





	The Next World

He could look back on it bitterly. But he doesn’t. 

There’s a sense of frustration, thinking on some parts of it. 

That doesn’t overwhelm the good feelings though, and he’s more eager for the future than anything else. 

“Always onto the next adventure?” Brian prompts him one night, as they sit together in a sheltered area of the shared garden at his flat building. They had agreed to meet up just as friends, not bandmates or anything else. 

“The next world, more like,” Tim replies. He doesn’t exactly want to spend the evening boring Brian with details of his work with Humpy Bong, and the fear that he would do that is very real. 

They meet up less and less these days, and he doesn’t want to give a reason for that to lessen further. 

Brian smiles. “Sounds exciting! I’m happy for you.” 

Tim doesn’t doubt that he means it. It feels strange to hear all the same though. 

“It is,” Tim nods. “Or it will be, if things stick.” 

“Don’t talk like that!” Brian chuckles. “You’ll jinx it.” 

“Don’t even joke,” Tim tries to laugh, but the feeling isn’t there. He doesn’t have any major reason to doubt things with the new band, but sitting outside in the warm summer air with Brian, under the stars…

His mind wanders, and worries, and everything feels less sure, more fluid. 

“Hey,” Brian’s voice is soft, his hand reassuring as he reaches over and gives Tim’s hand a lingering squeeze. “I kid, you know that. But really, I can see the wheels turning; I can hear you puzzling over things. You know how well I know that sound, considering how often I hear it in my own head.” 

Brian smiles, but the attempt at communal self-deprecation isn’t doing it tonight. 

He turns away before he rolls his eyes, or so he thinks. When he turns back, Brian looks wounded. 

“Bri, no,” he starts, but falters when Brian leans over and pulls him close in a hug. 

There’s the other part of it. The part he keeps avoiding thinking about. 

It was a mutual decision to break up, once Tim knew he was for certain leaving Smile.

They still love each other though. Tim knew it already, but he can hear it now, listening to the over-fast patter of Brian’s heart. 

He knows they probably shouldn’t. It’ll only make the hurt last longer. 

But when Brian dips his head down for a kiss, he kisses back. 

“If you’d rather not,” Brian mumbles at the kiss’s end. “I understand. But if you want this; one more night-” 

He gestures up to his flat window, just visible from where they sit. 

Tim knows he should say no. It would be better for both of them if he did. 

He wants it though. So badly, it aches, in his mind as much as his body. 

“You remember the way up?” Brian giggles as Tim pulls him up with him, and leads towards the back door of the building. 

“Don’t think I can ever forget it,” Tim replies. He truly can’t. Not that, or the way Brian feels in bed beside him. 

He hasn’t slept well since he’s moved out of Brian’s flat. 

He wants it to be slower, but they’re both impatient. His hands work off Brian’s clothes just as quickly as Brian pulls off his, and he could cry at how much he’s missed this. 

Brian still has condoms and lube, though clearly barely used since Tim left. It makes sense, Tim figures. If he’s fucking anyone else (maybe Roger, who he’d happily been sharing Brian with), it’s obviously less often than the amount of time they’d spent in bed when they were still together. 

The routine is familiar, no matter how quickly they’re moving. They took turns in bed often, but he always loved being fucked by Brian. The difference in height made missionary especially feel extra safe and sweet, even when it was rough. Brian would literally cover him, from long limbs to lingering kisses that Brian left all over him. 

He really does try to halt the tears, as Brian finally moves his hips, seemingly wanting to relish and prolong every moment. 

But he fails.

“I can stop,” Brian murmurs into his ear. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay,” Tim sighs shakily and wipes away the tears. “Just missed you. Missed this. That’s all.” 

Brian answers him with his own tears and kisses, his lips moving to every tear drying on Tim’s face. It’s almost overwhelming, the outburst of emotions, but he’d rather have it this way. Better this, than a stoic and unfeeling fuck they’d both regret.

Granted, they might still regret this one, but at least the memory of it will be good. 

He can tell when Brian’s close, shuddering against him, gasping out Tim’s name and sweet nothings into his ear. But he can also tell Brian’s trying to hold back, and he knows why. 

“You can come,” Tim urges him on, meeting Brian’s hips with his. “I know that you’re-” 

“No,” Brian manages to say. “You first.” 

Tim laughs; he can’t help it. Brian’s stubbornness (and if he’s honest, his own too) had been an occasional minor issue for them, in their relationship and within the band. It’s frankly fucking hilarious that it’s coming up now, like this, of all the ways. 

Brian giggles with him and thrusts hard, just so, and it’s enough to tip him over the edge. 

He can feel his come warm in between them, but it’s all intense enough that he’s too blissed out to notice much else. He barely registers the pulsing of Brian’s cock inside him, dulled some by the condom, as Brian fucks him through their orgasms. 

When Brian drops on top of him gently, he lets his fingers linger in Brian’s curls as he holds him close. Brian has to be oversensitive now, but he makes no moves to slip out of him. Instead he kisses and whines into Tim’s neck, as if he’ll die the moment he’s no longer touching him. 

“I can get up, get us a towel,” Tim tries a moment later, when he thinks his legs will support him again. 

Brian lifts his head and slips out of him. “I’ve got it, you rest.” 

It’s wonderfully, painfully comfortable. Back into it, as if they’d never broken up at all. Cleaning up, then dropping back into bed together to cuddle. 

The night can only last so long, and he knows this can’t happen again. He won’t ever see this world again, made up of himself and Brian. 

He tries not to think of it, and settles into Brian’s arms instead.


End file.
